


BAFTA 2019

by beth1814



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Award Nominees, Award Winners, BAFTA Awards, Emotional, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beth1814/pseuds/beth1814
Summary: Ant and Dec through the nominations for BAFTA'S and the night of the show. What was going through their minds? Emotions run deep as Ant returns to the red carpet





	BAFTA 2019

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into RPF, I really hope people like it. I just had to write this after Sunday

It was the day of the BAFTA nominations. Ant and Dec had been nominated for 3 awards – although 2 of them were against each other. Dec was also nominated for I’m a Celebrity. Dec hated that – he wished that Ant could’ve been as well, but he gets it. Ant hadn’t been on it. Which had been the right decision for him and his recovery. He had needed more time off in order to make sure that he was back to 100%. No coming back early this time and not being ready to deal with the roller-coaster that is this job. That evening Ant and Ann-Marie were coming over to Dec and Ali’s to have a celebratory dinner together. That is something that has changed from the past as well. They used to go out and have drinks and celebrate on any nomination day, whether it be for BAFTA or NTA’s or anything else. But now that Ant had stopped drinking and Dec had Isla now, Dec found himself drinking less or not at all. So the plan became to have dinner. Ali had volunteered to cook a meal at their place, but then a problem arose with one of her clients with James Grant. So she didn’t end up having the time to cook. So the plan shifted to ordering food in, as Dec is useless in the kitchen and was also the sole person now tending to Isla. Some curry from a favorite place of all of theirs. Dec had just put her down for a nap when the doorbell chimed. It was Ant and Ann-Marie.  
“Hey” Ant said “Congrats” they both said as they gave each other a hug. And then Dec gave Ann-Marie a hug “Good to see you”  
“You too.”  
It was around 4 and they were planning to eat around 5 or so when Ali got home. So they just went into the lounge room and just chatted and enjoyed being together until there was a cry over the baby monitor.  
Dec rose to go get her, but Ant stopped him.  
“I got her”  
Soon he came back with his goddaughter. Ant loved Isla so much and when Dec and Ali had asked him to be godfather, he was very emotional. He had always wanted to have kids, and it just had not worked out with Lisa. But now, he had Ann-Marie’s two girls and Isla. It meant the world to him that Dec had wanted him to be that relationship to his daughter.  
Ali came home just as the food had arrived. They went into the dining room and sat down to eat. A little fancy for curry takeout but it was a celebration after all.  
They all enjoyed the food but there was one thing on Dec’s mind and he knew that Ant was going to be against it. He was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up.  
Ann-Marie actually provided the perfect opening.  
“And congrats on I’m a Celeb, Dec.”  
Ant echoed that “I am so proud of you for that.”  
Dec cleared his throat “speaking of which, if I’m a Celeb wins, you’re coming up with us” looking right at Ant.  
“No, no, no” Ant shook his head. This is yours and Holly’s”  
“But the show is just as much yours – even though you weren’t there.” Dec persisted.  
Ant turned to look at Ann-Marie. “If Dec wants you up there, you should, but it’s your call” she said.  
“Same” Ali said when Ant turned to look at her. He then turned back to Dec.  
“If I have to drag you up by the arm, I will” he said in a joking tone, but he was serious.  
“Okay I will – but very reluctantly” Ant replied.  
Dec nodded his head and that was that.  
Fast forward to the day of the ceremony. Ant had woken up that morning with butterflies in his stomach. BAFTA’s were today and not only was this his return to the red carpet and seeing his fellow peers, he had agreed to Dec’s request from months ago. Why had he? Sure Dec had really wanted him to, but he could have said no. But the more Ant thought about it after that night the more he agreed with them. And it wasn’t just Dec that wanted him to go up. The whole production team and Holly as well wanted him up there.  
Just then his phone buzzed with a text. “Excited for tonight!”  
Ant smiled. “Yeah I am as well, can’t wait to walk the red carpet again”  
“Because you have me as a date, lol”  
Ant laughed. Dec just knew how to make any moment better. He had really missed last. He remembers seeing photos of Dec by himself and with Ali, and you could really see that the spark that usually was there, wasn’t. Ant had felt terrible but Dec was the one to say to him “Just wait until next year. You’ll be here and it will be amazing”  
Dec had a way of getting him out of his own head.  
It really doesn’t take long for guys to get ready for these types of events. Make sure that your hair is clean and neat, have a shave, and put on your tux. And Ann-Marie and Ali were not going. It was just the boys going.  
The car was going to come and pick him up first because he was further away than Dec. He got into the car and closed his eyes as the driver navigated the London streets towards Chiswick. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the car door was opening and Dec was sliding in beside him.  
“Hey” They said to each other.  
Ant was still trying to clear the cobwebs from his short nap.  
They just caught up on the last few days since they were in the USA and Ireland. And the latest developments of Isla. She’s a busy little girl, crawling all over the place, never stopping it seems. And she just started teething, so he and Ali are experiencing all the joys of that. He sounded put out – but Ant knew that he loved every moment of it.  
Soon the car pulled up in the designated spot for the drop off for the red carpet. They were there on the earlier side, mostly because they wanted to be able to greet as many fans on the side of the red carpet as they could. Because without them, Ant doesn’t know if he could have come back. Very unlikely.  
The first stop is with the official BAFTA red carpet interview with Clara Amfo. At first they both thought that it would be more about Ant’s return, but it wasn’t really. All she said is “back reunited” and then moved on to some, rather silly in their eyes, questions. But they responded – kept it professional. Then they moved down the carpet – meeting fans, giving interviews – standard red carpet stuff.  
The interview from ITV News was more about the past year and about the support from the fans. But not one of the interviewers asked about I’m a Celeb and who was going to accept the award if it wins, much to Ant’s relief. He thought maybe they all thought it was too awkward a question to ask, or just assumed that maybe just Dec was going to go up. Whatever the reason, he was grateful. It was already going to be making news when he does go up.  
They eventually made it into the theatre and found their seats, front of Holly and the IAC team and behind David and the BGT team.  
“There’s my two favorite boys!” David said as he gave each of them a hug and then snapped a photo of them – something he does a lot of. They also said hello to David’s mom who was his plus one.  
“Oh how sweet, you’re each other’s plus one” David said as only David could.  
“Yeah I think that Ant has got the best looking plus one here” Dec boasted.  
“No you’ve got it wrong, you do” Ant replied with a laugh.  
Ant felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Holly leaning towards him.  
“Hey there stranger” Holly said. They had texted and talked on the phone, but hadn’t seen each other for a little while, and even then it was brief as Ant and Dec were headed into a meeting and she was just leaving. She knew that there was no bad feelings because of her filling in for him, but at the same time she still felt a little off balance because of it. The show had been such a huge success – so many people were expecting her to be back next year. And some people were not listening to her when she said it was a one-off, a chance of a lifetime. Next year she was going to be back watching it at home. So when she saw and talked to Ant that was what was going through her mind.  
Ant could tell that Holly was feeling this way. How could he not? He was getting asked if she was going to be back so it only makes sense that she is getting it as well.  
“Hey back” he stood and gave her a hug and then Dec did the same.  
“So you are still coming up with us if the show wins, right?” Holly asked.  
“Yes “Ant replied, but she could sense some uncertainty in his voice.  
“I really want you to come up if that’s what you are concerned about”  
“Okay” Holly could tell that Ant was still unsure, but she saw Dec give her a tiny nod. Ant will go up, although reluctantly.  
The show starts – Graham Norton is funny in his opening speech, Patrick Melrose and other shows and people win. Before they know it, they are at the award for Best Entertainment Programme. This is the category in which they have a 50/50 chance of winning. BGT and SNT were up against each other.  
“And the BAFTA goes to … Britain’s Got Talent!”  
The row in front of them all get up and are joyous in celebration. Ant and Dec both received hugs before they all went on stage to accept the award. Ant and Dec had not been expecting to be giving the acceptance speech but it turned out to be that way. Adding a little bit of humour, they thanked the usual’s and then went backstage. They didn’t stick around for press or backstage interview with Clara. They were needed to be back in their seats for I’m a Celeb.  
“And the BAFTA goes to …. I’m a Celebrity … Get Me Out of Here!”  
At the “I’m”, Ant turned around and pulled Holly into a huge hug. Dec gave her hug as well. Then they all proceeded to head up to the stage – every confidence that Ant would follow. He received the BAFTA from Joe Sugg and went towards the podium. Dec thought that he would give the speech alone, but Ant pushed Holly forward to be beside him. Holly hadn’t wanted to because this was Ant’s spot and she felt like an intruder in a way. But he wanted her there. Dec thanked all the usual’s both here and in Australia, and then thanked Holly adding that she filled in for Ant who has reluctantly come on stage. They all wanted him up there – it’s his show – to celebrate with them.  
Ant felt awkward being up there, especially in the back, he is normally up front with Dec. But this is what everyone from the show wanted, so he will just smile and accept it. He was happy that Holly had gotten a round of applause. Soon they were walking off stage – but that is where Ant drew the line. He left Dec to face the reporters in the press room. He didn’t go right back to his seat though. He waited to the side for Dec. He knew that it wouldn’t take long as they both needed to get back to their seats for their last category of Best Entertainment Performance.  
Soon Dec met back up with him and they took their seats. David turned around, “Well done” before turning back around.  
Dec had a feeling that they weren’t going to win the last award, but he was fine with that. He knew that the panel of 9 that would be picking the winner would all know about the past year. And especially with SNT not winning in the show category. Ant had pretty much the same thoughts.  
“And the BAFTA goes to …. Lee Mack” Both were really happy for Lee. He is really funny and he deserved to get a BAFTA, he should have been nominated long ago for his work on Would I Lie To You? And his acceptance speech was really hilarious. Made them laugh so hard.  
And that was the last of their categories. No more waiting to see, just enjoy the rest of the show. Killing Eve won Best Drama – Jodi Comer won Best Actress Drama, both of which made Dec really happy. He was hoping to run into her at the dinner after. And both were thrilled that Benedict Cumberbatch won Best Actor Drama. Then Graham came out and said goodnight, show is over. Time for food and celebrations.  
This is the part that concerned Ant the most, even more than the I’m a Celeb thing. Dec had asked him if he just wanted to skip the dinner but Ant knew that they really couldn’t – it would be bad form even if everyone knew why. So then Dec, unknown to Ant, had made a request of the venue for the table that they would be seated at. He asked that all the drinks be of the non-alcoholic kind. He knew that the dinner was going to be one of the hard parts for Ant but he also knew that everyone wanted him to succeed. And were willing to not drink around him.  
They all made their way to the area that the dinner was being held. People were coming up to them saying hi to Ant as most of them had not seen him since the past winter/spring. A lot of good wishes and welcome backs. To have that kind of support from his peers made Ant a bit emotional. Yes, the most important thing was to have the support of the public, but it really meant a lot that people that he works with/interacts with all want him back.  
Dec could tell that Ant was feeling overwhelmed. So he led him back to where their table was. And noticed that there was 2 bottles of champagne – and not of the non-alcoholic kind like he had specifically asked for. He swore – which caused Ant to look at him. To him things looked normal. He would just get a glass of water and toast with that. It would be fine. But from the look on Dec’s face, something was going on. Dec excused himself and went over to where the waiters were waiting to serve the food.  
“Excuse me, is your boss around?” Dec asked the nearest waiter.  
“Is there a problem sir?”  
“Yes I specifically asked for there not to be any alcoholic drinks at our table. And I had been told that it would not be an issue.”  
The waiter of course knew who Dec was and why he would ask this particular request. He looked over at the table and saw Ant looking back at them questionably.  
“Just wait here and I will get my boss” The waiter left into the kitchen and came back with the head of the catering department of the venue.  
“Vince here has informed me about the issue. I was positive that we put non-alcoholic champagne at your table – we will fix that immediately.”  
One of the other waiters had already gone over to the bar area and grabbed a few bottles and Dec instantly recognized that they were the right kind. He followed the waiter and the manager back to their table.  
All this time, Ant had been watching Dec talk to the waiters, wondering what was going on. But he had a guess as to what it was all about. And it spoke volumes to how amazing and wonderful Dec was. His guess was proven correct when a waiter came with 3 bottles of non-alcoholic champagne, followed by, he presumed the manager, and Dec.  
“My sincerest apologies for the mess-up. We hope that you enjoy the rest of the evening” The manager and the waiter then returned to the side of the room, waiting for everyone to have arrived.  
Ant just looked at Dec with unshed tears in his eyes. He was not going to cry- at least not now. Dec looked back and they spoke to each other without speaking.  
Thank you but you didn’t have to.  
Yes I did. I know how much you were worried about the dinner.  
Holly and David – who were both seated with them as well as David’s mom – looked at each other and smiled. Their connection is remarkable.  
After that the dinner went well with everyone enjoying themselves. Dec got to meet Jodi Comers, which made him happy. Ant laughed and really was loving the time.  
After the dinner Ant and Dec called it a night, even though people were asking them to come to the after party. As much as Dec wanted to go, he didn’t want to go without Ant and he knew that Ant wouldn’t be up for it.  
The car came around to the back entrance and they got in. And that’s when emotions bubbled to the surface and tears flowed. Which didn’t really surprise Dec. It had been a long, draining day, with lots of eyes on them. Dec just pulled Ant into his side and let him burry his head into Dec’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but think back over a year ago, when Ant would’ve more than likely hid this from him and kept his emotions in check. Ant had been right when they had talked to Simon and the Guardian. They had been slowly drifting apart until the accident happened. That day will always be one of the worst days of his life. Of Ant’s life. But at the same time, he feels like he got Ant back because of it. And tonight felt right. Last year’s BAFTA, he felt like he was missing something (which he was) and didn’t really enjoy himself. Sure he smiled and laughed but deep down he was sad. So he is grateful that he has tonight to replace the memory of last year.  
The tears slowed down and still Ant kept his head leaning on Dec’s shoulder.  
“I’m tired now” Ant said.  
“Yeah I am too, it’s been a long night”  
Just then Ant got a text.  
“It’s Ann-Marie, apparently she’s at yours and Ali has invited us to spend the night”  
“That works, don’t have to go all the way to your place now.”  
They informed the driver of the change in plans and soon was being dropped off at Dec and Ali’s.  
And as they approached the door, Ali, who was feeding Isla, opened it.  
“Hello you 2” Dec smiled as he gave both of his girls a kiss.  
Ant gave Ali a side hug, as to not squish Isla and then closed the door behind them.  
“We are just in the living room” Ali said. The boys wanted to get out of their tuxes. Ant always had spare clothes at Dec’s, and vice versa. It helped in situations like this. So they changed and joined Ali, Isla and Ann-Marie in the living room.  
They ended up sitting beside each other and Dec ended up leaning his head against Ant. It was a great day and a great way to finish the day, Ant thought. Here in this living room with 4 of the most important people in his life. After a successful return to the red carpet. His life has done a complete 180 from last year. And he will never let it get that bad again. He has these people to lean on and he wants to be there for his goddaughter. Life couldn’t be better for both of them. Onwards and upwards.


End file.
